Emerging wireless standards for wireless cellular networks can use very high radio frequency bands (e.g., 14 gigahertz (GHz) and higher). A 5G New Radio (NR), for example, may be operable over a wide range of frequency bands, including very high frequency bands, such as bands from 14 GHz-100 GHz.
A primary benefit of using these frequencies is the large amount of spectrum can provide very high bandwidths. A drawback of high frequency radio transmissions, however, is that it can be difficult to make transceivers that can reach longer ranges (e.g., >100 meters) without requiring an exponential increase in power.